Like A River Flows
by MorphMagic
Summary: Dave has Earned Kurt's Friendship and Trust. Now he's on a mission to earn his love. Seuqel to Eye of The Storm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! the seuqel to Eye of the storm! sorry it took so long but I don't have a working computer at my house at the moment so I have to wait until I go to my mothers house to upload anything.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! let me know what you think**

Dave was one seriously happy dude.

After getting stuck in an equipment shed with Kurt, his life had been going awesomely. he came out to his parents on new years day. They were surprisingly cool about it. His mom just hugged him and his dad tried to give him a talk about being carful and the risk of getting STD's and stuff. that was embarrassing. He had been going to the therapist he had told Kurt about and had been working out a lot of his anger issues. The best part was he had been hanging out with Kurt, a lot. The entire school had found out about the shed incident and both boys just told their friends that they had worked everything out and were friends now. But Dave wasn't happy with that anymore. He was getting frustrated with their relationship, He wanted more. he knew he had no right to feel this way but Kurt was holding back way more then he thought he would. But he knew he had to come completely out of the closet for that to happen and he didn't know how to go about he was determined to make Kurt Hummel his by Valentine's day.

He was walking to lunch when he heard the Asian goth chick talking.  
"Mr. Shue said that Glee club is going to do a song for the Valentine banquet. I Wonder what we'll sing." Dave continued walking as an idea formed in his head. This could be the perfect opportunity to come out and make Kurt his. He just needed to figure out how to get Kurt to the dance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter two! Thanks for All the alerts and reviews. let me know what you think.**

Dave went through the rest of the school day refining his plan. He knew what he was going to do, how Kurt would be able to come and who to talk to to make it happen. He just had two things to take care of. One of which he could fix as soon as he go out of school. Kurt was coming down for the weekend, like he had been doing every weekend since school started. Kurt would want to 'hang out' which just meant he wanted to shove his tongue down Dave's throat and nothing else. Like nothing else. He wouldn't even let Dave touch his ass. Dave tried to be understanding about it but dammit he wanted to be able to touch Kurt.

He shook the thoughts from his head and walked out to his truck. He hopped in and started it but before he left he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #2. it rang twice and then Kurt's Angelic voice (Dave was ok with thinking that now) sang out.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Kurt" Dave couldn't help but smile  
"Hey!"  
"you on your way down?"  
"Yup. I got out early so I am halfway there."  
"Awesome! I am gonna grab something to eat and I'll meet you at your house." Dave put his car in drive but held his foot on the brake.  
"ok, see you soon! Bye!"  
"bye" Dave hung up and sat his phone in the passenger seat. It was time for some Micky D's

Dave knew he should have called Kurt. They never did much talking when they were together, their mouths were always preoccupied. He pulled away from the smaller male and tried to untangle himself and failed. He sighed and looked at Kurt.  
"I need to talk to you, Kurt."  
"ok?" Kurt said with a smile.  
"The Glee club is supposed to sing at the Valentines dance-thing and I know how much you miss them. So I think you should talk to Mr. Shue and try to convince him to let you preform with them. I don't think it would be a problem if you only came to practice for that one song since I know you are competing against them because it's not for the competition. Plus, I want you there." he blushed as he realized how much he had just said.  
"Did that make any since?"  
"yes, it did." Kurt said simply. He thought for a moment and then spoke again.  
"Well, I like the idea. You're right, I do miss them. But I don't know if they will let me do that. They all seem afraid to talk about what their doing in Glee when I am around. but I will give it a shot and come by tomorrow to talk to Mr. Shue." He smiled and leaned back in, only to be shot down by Dave turning his head.  
"what's wrong?"  
"I only came over here to tell you that and I really don't want to get all worked up for nothing." he started to untangle himself again, and this time he succeeded.  
"I hate to do this to you Kurt but I just can't handle this right now." he stood and faced the other boy.  
"what can't you handle?" Kurt was afraid he knew the answer.  
"I can't handle this, Kurt. Coming over here and you attacking me and getting me all worked up just to stop before anything happens. I mean, we haven't eve gotten as far as we did on Christmas!" Dave threw his hands up in desperation  
"I don't think I've taken a shower in three weeks that wasn't cold. I can't do it anymore. Your such a fucking cock-tease! Don't get me wrong I still want you at the dance but this is stopping, right now. I'm going home, I'll text you later." Dave turned to head toward the door when Kurt spoke.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted this." Dave turned around and looked at Kurt, who had his head bowed.  
"You know what I want. I want you. All of you. This is bearly anything." Kurt looked up at Dave.  
"When we started this I told you what you had to do to be with me. I know you came out to your parents but what about your friends? Or the school? When are you going to tell them?"  
"I'm working on it. And I didn't think it was going to be like this. I mean, I didn't think we'd be having sex or anything but I did think that something was going to happen. At least once. This is fucking killing me." he turned back around and left.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to upset Dave but he was afraid that if he allowed it to get anywhere near as far as before he would lose control and things would go too far. It's not like he didn't like Dave, it's just that he's not sure if he is emotionally ready for that. So he stopped things before there was any chance of anything happening. He threw himself back onto his bed and groaned in frustration. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to lose Dave


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. I know its short but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. let me know what you think.**

Dave slammed his front door shut. Both of his parents poked their heads out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.  
"Something wrong, son?" his father narrowed his eyes, searching for some hidden clue as to the source of Dave's apparent aggravation.  
"I kinda got in a fight with Kurt."  
"I'm sorry honey. I'm sure you two will work it out." his mother smiled sweetly and disappeared back into the kitchen. He father however, decided to walk toward his son.  
"care to talk about it?" he asked as he laid a hand on his sons shoulder.  
"Not really dad. I just want to go to my room." Dave shrugged the hand from his shoulder and walked to the stairs. He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. He knew that he had to smooth things over with Kurt. But he would wait until he had calmed down before he did anything.  
So instead he headed down the hall to finally take a hot shower

Dave stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. He still had low self esteem and didn't like to see himself unclothed. He walked back down to his room and sat o the edge of his bed. He grabbed his phone again, suddenly unsure of what to say. He opened a new message and typed.

'Sorry about earlier.' he sighed and then hit send. A few minutes later his phone pinged alerting him of a new incoming text.

'well, I understand you are frustrated.' Dave looked at the text, contemplating what to say next.

'I shouldn't have freaked out on you.'

'Do you still want me at the V-day dance?'

'Of course. Didn't I tell you that before I left?'

'Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you meant it.'

'I did. Look can we just forget what happened? Does glee have practice tomorrow? I know I have hockey, but I wasn't aware that glee met on the weekend.'

'They decided it would be good to have extra practices since they tied with Dalton. They meet every other weekend.'

'Ok. Can we meet after and grab some food?' dave was nervous about the answer Kurt would give.

'Yeah. You are so paying though. You have to make up for being such a jerk.'

'I can deal with that. I will see you tomorrow, Fancy!'

'See you then.' Dave laid back on his bed. Kurt wasn't mad anymore, or at least not mad enough to my want to see him. Plus if Dave was paying for food that was practically a date. He smiled and laid there for a long time, content. Finally he sat back up and picked up his laptop. He got on the Internet and started searching.

After an hour and a half he felt satisfied in his decision. This was going to be epic. Now he just had to get the AV club to help him out. He shut down his laptop and decided to call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but real life kinda sucked for awhile so I didn't have the motivation to write. but that is over. Happy Valentines Day! **

**next chapter will reveal how the school found out that Dave and Kurt are friends. Thanks Again for the reviews and Alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know what you think!**

Dave walked out of the locker room after practice and made his way to the choir room to look for Kurt. He could hear the ending of a song. He stopped outside the door to wait. He heard Mr. Shue telling the Gleek's he would see them Monday. Shortly after that Kurt walked out with Mercedes laughing about something.  
"Hey. You ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Bye girl!" Kurt turned and hugged the black diva. He then headed toward the school's exit.

Dave silently prayed No one besides the Gleek's saw them. He may be cool with Kurt, but he would still get crap if people knew they hung out. He quickened his pace and hurried out the door.  
"Don't want to be seen with me?" Dave could hear the anger and annoyance in the others voice.  
"that's not the problem. If we are seen together then the team will say something and I don't want to lie about this anymore but I'm not ready to tell them yet either." Dave stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards Kurt.  
"Who's car we taking?"  
"Yours, I rode with Finn." Kurt walked towards the larger boys truck. Dave hurried over to unlock the vehicle and jumped inside.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Dave looked at Kurt and spoke  
"So what did they say? About you doing the song with them, I mean."  
"well everyone was fine with it except for Rachel. She of course, thought it was a bad idea. I can't blame her though. I didn't think any of them would be ok with it. But I think since I suggested a great song that's not slow and Rachel won't sing lead on, they had to let me perform with them."  
"What song did you suggest? And who is singing lead?" Dave looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrow questioningly  
"It's a surprise. Now where are we eating? I am starving."  
"Where ever you want, porcelain" Kurt frowned at the nickname  
"Don't call me that. How do you even know about it? I thought Sue was the only one who called me that. And I am feeling like panara bread if that's ok with you."  
"sounds good to me. And after you came to visit one time Sue said something about your outfit and she called you that. I like it." Dave smiled and stopped at a light and looked to Kurt  
"what's wrong with it?"  
"it's demeaning. I am not a porcelain doll."  
"Whatever I am still going to call you that."

The light changed and Dave turned his attention back to the road. Kurt turned on the radio and made a face.  
"how can you listen to this stuff?"  
"it's just rock music. And don't change it cause I am not listening to any Lady Gaga. I like her music and all but I am definitely not in the mood for it. Plus you'll start singing and stuff and I'll get distracted and we'll crash and die and it would be all your fault." Dave glanced at Kurt who had an eyebrow raised.  
"And they call me a drama Queen." Kurt smirked. Dave had to smile at that.  
"hey I would be a drama king, Duh." both boys chuckled.  
"seriously though just turn it off so we don't argue. We are almost there anyway."  
"Wait. Now I am starting to like this song, what is it?"  
"I'm feeling this by blink 182" the song finished right as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

They hopped out and toward the doors. Once inside they ordered their food and sat down to wait.  
They started to talk about Dave's Hockey practice and just as the buzzer went off to let them know their food was ready, Azimio and Strando walked in the door.  
"Shit" Dave stood up and walked toward the two Jocks.  
"What's up. I didn't know you guys were coming here." he hoped that they hadn't seen Kurt.

No such luck.  
"Is that Hummel. What the hell is he doing here?" Azimio started toward the smaller boy but Dave put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"He's here with me."  
"the fuck, dude. Why are you hanging with a fairy?"  
"Look you know me and him are cool now. He's a friend and friends hang out sometimes." Dave removed his hand from Azimio's shoulder and waited for the dark skinned boy to respond  
"Whatever, Dude. Text me later" with that the two jocks turned to order their food and Dave went and picked up his and Kurt's order from the counter.

When he sat down Kurt looked at him with concern.  
"what happened?"  
"They wanted to come over here to mess with you so I told them we're hanging out." Dave said then shoved a large bite of his sandwich in his mouth.  
"Oh." Kurt started on his soup and the rest of the meal was silent.

After they finished their meal they headed back out to Dave truck. Once inside Dave turned the vehicle on but stayed where he was.  
"Look, Kurt. I am sorry I freaked out on you. But I-" Dave was cut off when Kurt put his hand over his mouth.  
"let's just forget about what happened, ok? I know why you said and did what you did so I think we should just pretend it never happened." Kurt removed his hand and began to buckle his seat belt. Dave took that as a sign that they done talking.

They drove to Kurt's house in silence. Once there Kurt turned to Dave  
"Do you want to come in? We could hang out and watch some TV." Kurt smiled softly  
"I have to go track down a geek." Dave grinned. If he wanted his plan to work he had to get everything together quickly.  
"um...why?"  
"just a school project. Now go before your dad comes out to make sure I'm not molesting you or something"  
"Kay. Text me later!" Kurt hopped out of the truck and waved goodbye.

Dave drove around trying to figure out where he would have the best chance of finding the geeks in charge of the lighting and shit at the dance.

This was going to be epic!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reveiws, alerts and faves. it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. here is a link to the song in case you don't know it http: / .com / watch?v = pEprz3ifXsE (take out the spaces)**

**anyway here you go!**

As the time of the dance drew near, Kurt tried to convince Dave to come, all to no avail. Every time he brought it up Dave would tell him that he didn't want to go because if he was around Kurt too much he would give himself away, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Kurt was upset but understanding. He decided to just focus on the song they would be performing and not the fact that the one person he wanted there the most would be missing.

Dave felt bad. He hated lying to Kurt but if he wanted things to be perfect then he had to. He somehow managed to find a geek he could use, and once that was taken care of it all came down to him. He spent all of his extra time on his project, making sure it was perfect.

He had a hard time finding the right outfit for the dance, but in the end he found a nice pair of black slacks, a forest green button down dress shirt and a simple black tie. Now that that was taken care of, he just had to make sure he had everything he would need in case this went the way he wanted it to.

Dave had never been so embarrassed in he life. He was smart enough to go two towns over to get this stuff but he was still terrified of seeing so me one he knew. How on earth was he supposed to know what kind to get. There were was too many different brands that all promised something different. What if Kurt was allergic? Or didn't like the kind he got? He stood in the isle at wal-mart for almost an hour until he just gave up and randomly grabbed a few things. After checking out he quickly stashed the items under his seat.

The day before the dance found Dave and Kurt hanging out in Dave's room. Dave was pretending to listen to Kurt talk about the costumes. Apparently he had convinced the Gleek's not to wear red or pink. Instead they were going to wear white shirts and blue jeans. Dave decides to interrupt Kurt from his detailed description of the shades of pink the club had been thinking about.  
"you should have let them do it. I would give anything to see Puckerman in pink."  
"you only say that because your still mad at him. Look, just because he was stupid and told the whole school he saw us walking together on Christmas doesn't mean you should hate him."  
"I don't hate him. But he is an idiot."  
"At least he didn't say anything about us holding hands."  
"yeah, that's true." Dave turned to Kurt  
"You still should have let them wear pink."  
"Why does it matter. You won't be there to see them anyway. Unless you've changed your mind?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
"I told you no. I am not going to the dance. I hate dancing. Plus, if we are both there then I will probably flirt with you and then the school would know I'm gay and I don't know if I'm ready for that. So you go to the dance and shake your cute little ass and I will be here having a Halo marathon."  
"You have got to be the most boring person I know." Kurt stood from the computer chair he had been occupying had gathered his things.  
"Sorry to run but I have to meet Mercedes."  
"not a problem. It just means I have more time to finish my project." Dave smiled at Kurt from his spot on the bed.  
"that project must be pretty important. How come you are the only one who has to do one?"  
"How do you know I'm he only one?"  
"Because I have been hanging out with the Glee club and none of them have anything that important."  
"Most of them weren't failing all there classes either. It's just for extra credit to pull my grades back up." Dave stood and opened his arms wide.  
"See you later!" Kurt hugged Dave and smiled.  
"Bye Kurt! Have a good time tomorrow!"

Dave spent the entire morning of the dance freaking out. What if something went wrong? What if Kurt hated it? Or rejected him? What if the jocks beat him up? Or worse, what if they beat up Kurt? He sat on the edge of his bed all morning staring blankly at the wall while these thoughts ran through his head.

Finally at noon his mother came in with a sandwich. Dave looked at his mother with panic filled eyes. His mother sat down the plate and walked over to hug her son. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she drew back and sat beside him. He returned his gaze to the wall and spoke  
"I decided I want to come out at school." his voice held no emotion  
"well that's great!" his mother smiled  
"I am going to come out at the dance, in front of everybody while at the same time admitting my feelings for Kurt." the uncertainty was clear in his voice.  
"Oh honey, you will be fine. I am glad you are finally owning up to who you are. This is important and I know you are nervous but whatever the outcome just know that you did the right thing. If you lose some friends or get made fun of then those people don't deserve your time. Just go do what you have to do and hold your head high." he hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she straightened up to leave the room he smiled at her  
"thanks mom. Hand me that sandwich" she chuckled at that and handed her son his food. After she closed the door she head down stairs to call her husband.  
"Hello"  
"you owe me $20. I told you he liked Kurt."

Meanwhile on the other side of town Kurt was having problems of his own.  
"I just don't understand Blaine! Why is it so hard? I'm not asking him to walk in holding my hand and shout to the entire student body he's gay. All I want is for him to be at the dance. It's for his school! It's not like it would be that hard to act like he's not interested in me like that! He used to do it all the time!" Kurt flopped down on his bed in frustration.  
"Kurt, last time he acted like he didn't like you he was shoving you into lockers. Things have changed. You two don't hang out at McKinley for a reason. He can't hide it anymore! I have a feeling he will be ready soon, but until that day comes you need to respect his decision" Blaine's voice drifted through the phone, calming like always.  
"Why do you always have to be right?" Kurt covered his eyes with an arm.  
"because I am perfect." Blaine joked and received a chuckle from Kurt.  
"look Kurt stop freaking out and get ready for the dance. You know it's going to take you hours to get ready."  
"it will not!" Kurt huffed but stood from his bed anyway.  
"I will call you tonight after the dance. Bye!" Kurt hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom to begin moisturizing.

The gym looked amazing. Everything was pink, white and silver. It all looked very elegant in Kurt's opinion. He made his way to he spot on the small stage and got ready to move. The music started and puck started singing

"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

'Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love"

The Glee Club began to move off the stage and dance in front of it.

"We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love I'm in love"

As the last note ended Kurt smiled and looked at out at the crowd for their reaction.

Before the onlookers had a chance to begin clapping the lights went out save for two spotlights roaming around the gym. The Glee Club looked around in confusion as music began to play. The small ivory skinned boy standing right in front of the stage only had one thought on his mind 'What is going on?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I told my reviewers that this would be up sooner, but I lost my IPod(which I write this on) and just got it back. **

**Here is a link to the song if you want to listen(Remove the spaces) http: / /www. / watch?v= LFSfdL5lPoY**

**anyway here is the next chapter let me know what you think.**

_"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you"  
_  
as the mysterious singer said 'you' one of the spotlights focused on Kurt. The other light panned over to the door.

"_Shall I stay"_

At the 'I' Dave walked through the door and into the gym. He stood right in front of it as he continued to sing

_"Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Dave started to walk slowly toward the love of his life. He didn't even register the looks of confusion and shock on everyone faces. He only had eyes for Kurt.

_"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be"_

He stopped and raised his hand toward the boy. He hoped that Kurt knew how much he meant this.

_"Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Dave started his slow walk toward the angelic boy again

_"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be"_

He had reached Kurt at this point and grabbed his hand and stared into those beautiful blue-green eyes

_"Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you."_

As Dave finished the song he grabbed Kurt's other hand and dropped down on one knee. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and spoke  
"Kurt Hummel, I'm in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Dave knew it sounded cheesy but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt was speechless. He knew he needed to answer, to say 'yes', but he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. So, instead of an answer, Kurt flung himself toward Dave. He wrapped his arms around the other boys neck as Dave fell backwards, knocked over from the force of Kurt's hug. Dave chuckled and sat them both back up. He whispered in Kurt's ear  
"You gonna answer me, Porcelain?"  
Kurt pulled back and kissed Dave as fiercely as he possibly could.

As Dave pulled back from the kiss he couldn't help but smile and ask  
"So, What did you think?" Dave wondered if Kurt was ever going to answer him  
"That was amazing! So this was your secret project?" they stood and Kurt grabbed Dave's hand, a smile still on his face.  
"Yup. Sorry I had to lie, but I think it was worth it."  
"it was defiantly worth it." Kurt and Dave both turned to look at the reactions of the rest the school. Kurt was so proud of Dave. Not only did he tell Kurt how he felt, he came out to the whole school.

Most of the school was still wearing expressions of confusion and shock. The Glee club was smiling and, oddly enough, Azimio just gave Dave a small nod before he turned around and acted like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Mercedes ran over to the boys. She hugged Kurt and then turned to Dave  
"That was awesome. Why aren't you in Glee? Oh, I'm sorry, you two are trying to have a moment and I am ruining it!" she squealed, gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"So, what do you say we get out of here?"  
"I think that sounds like an amazing idea." Kurt smiled, squeezed Dave's hand and headed towards the door. 

**A/N: the song is Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley. it might be awhile before I get the last chapter up because it's going to be smut and I want to make it good. so please be patcient with me. there is a reason I rated this M and it's this last chapter. Let me know what you thought of this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't know if you noticed, but I changed the rating from M to T. I was going to write a sex scene as the last chapter but I just couldn't do it. I tried, I really did, but nothing felt right so I gave up on that and wrote this instead. hope you like this!**

**Uchained melody is The righteous Brothers and Truly Madly Deeply is Savage Gardens.**

Dave and Kurt drove to the outskirts of town and turned down a side road. they drove for a few more minutes before it ended and opened into a field. Dave left the truck running and stepped out and walked to the passenger side and opened the door to let his boyfriend out. after Kurt had both feet firmly planted on the ground Dave reached in a switched the radio to CD. 'Unchained Melody' by The Righteous Brothers began to play and Dave set his hands on Kurt's waist and began to sway.

'Oh, my love

my darling

I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time'

After a few moments of swaying, Dave spoke

"So Kurt, I hope your not too disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well, ever since I told you about the dance that's all you've talked about. It seemed like you really wanted to be there."

"You know I only did that to try to get you to come. I really didn't care about the dance." Kurt pursed his lips in thought "Well, I did want to see my friends." Dave chuckled and pulled Kurt closer. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead, his nose and finally his lips.

The kiss was short and sweet, but still filled with all the passion of their first kiss all those months ago. When they parted Dave smiled softly and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the back of the truck. Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion as Dave lowered the tailgate. Dave grabbed Kurt's other hand and explained.

"I've missed being close to you. you have no idea my much I've missed you." He chuckled "Actually I guess you would since you couldn't touch me either. I almost gave in every time we hung out because I couldn't stop staring at you're lips. God, I wanted to kiss you so bad. so now that we're together together, I want nothing more then to hold you and look at the stars."

they climbed into the truck bed and laid back. Dave had never been happier. He was out, his parents still loved him, it looked like Azimio was ok with him being gay and he had Kurt. As 'Unchained Melody' ended, another soft Tune began to play and Dave sang along.

'I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong,

I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on a new beginning,

A reason for living,

A deeper meaning, yeah..

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky.

I'll make a wish,

Send it to heaven,

Then make you want to cry.

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh, can you see it baby?

You don't have to close you're eyes

Cause it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come..

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do..ooo..

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to live like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me.'

They laid there happy in each others company. The only sound being the soft music playing and the occasional whisper from Kurt as he pointed out constellations to Dave. Dave looked down at the boy in his arms and moved a hand to his cheek. He brushed his thumb across the soft skin and then cupped his face and tilted it up to look into his eyes. he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other boys lips.

The kiss quickly became heated and Dave pulled back before things could go to far. he gave a small smile at Kurt's pout.

"I love you, Kurt. And because I love you I want to do this right. I want to take things slow. I want to know all about you before I have all of you." He chuckled "This isn't at all how I planned on tonight going. Worst case scenario, you laugh at me and I go home and cry. Best case scenario, you say yes and I get laid. I even went to the store and got three different kinds of condoms and lube. But on the way over here I realized that's not want I want, at least not yet. this" he squeezed Kurt "is enough. this feels like the right thing thing to do." Kurt was silent for a moment, then gave a timid smile

"Your right. we still have a lot to learn about each other." He snuggled back into Dave's arms and spoke again.

"So lets begin. Tell me about your childhood. I want to know everything. where you good in school? did you have many friends? when did you start sports? how did you dress? how many shoes did you own?" Dave chuckled and looked up at the stars to thank whatever was out there that sent this boy into his life he turned his gaze back to Kurt and smiled.

"well porcelain..."

THE END!


End file.
